miniatury twilightowe M
by euphoria814
Summary: miniatury idrabble twilightowe z wyższym ratingiem / może wystąpić slash
1. Pozwól że pokażę ci jak tego używać

ostrzeżenie: **scena erotyczna pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami**

* * *

Wieczór to od zawsze była ulubiona pora dnia Emmetta. Wracał wtedy po pracy, siadał na tyłach domu i wpatrując się w uspokajająco zielony trawnik sączył chłodne piwo. Wyciągał stopy, opierając je o kolumnę daszku i odchylał się do tyłu dopóki nie poczuł czubkiem głowy ściany za sobą. Potrafił się tak bujać nawet przez godzinę, ale prędzej czy później wszystko co dobre kończyło się – piwo traciło temperaturę albo robiło się zbyt zimno, by siedzieć na dworze.  
Albo – tak jak teraz, jakiś upierdliwy wiewiór kradł Jego orzeszki laskowe z Jego prywatnego drzewka, które posadził tu zaraz po tym jak się wprowadził.  
Emmett nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków sięgnął po pierwszą rzecz, którą napotkał na swojej drodze. Tomik poezji Williama Wordsworth'a mógł stać się morderczą bronią w jego umięśnionych dłoniach, gdyby nie ręka, która go powstrzymała.  
- Chyba nie zamierzałeś rzucić książką w niewinne zwierzątko – wymruczał oburzony Edward, wyjmując z jego niedźwiedzich łap tomik. Emmett posłał mu spojrzenie godne rozwścieczonego grizzly, ale mężczyzna nie przejął się. Usiadł na balustradzie spychając jego stopu na pakietowaną podłogę i otworzył na dowolnej stronie. – Chyba pokażę ci jak tego używać poprawie – zaczął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Uwielbienie do literatury było jedną z rzeczy, których Emmett nie rozumiał, choć gdy poznali się kilka miesięcy temu – nie był zaskoczony. Edward był efemeryczny, jak mgła o poranku – widoczny, ale nienamacalny. Odczuwalny bardziej duchowo i instynktownie, niż przez poznanie fizyczne, zmysłowe.  
Uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli, widząc go w bladoróżowej koszuli, pochylonego nad niewielką książeczką.  
_-'… Dziś umiem w mym podwójnym cudzie  
Czuć jedno tętno; jest jak ludzie,  
Składa się z myśli i oddechu;  
Jak inni, dąży bez pośpiechu…'*_ – urwał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Tak właśnie się używa książek, Em – westchnął, ale wciąż uśmiechał się ironicznie. Już od dłuższego czasu liczył na dłuższy romans Emmetta i literatury, ale literatura to kobieta, więc mężczyzna pozostawał nieubłagany.  
- Jasne, Edwardzie. Oczywiście, Edwardzie. Będzie jak chcesz, Edwardzie – wymamrotał, udając, że go ignoruje. – Wiewiór pewnie zwiał, więc książka i tak nie jest mi potrzebna – mruknął.  
Ich wojna światów trwała odkąd się tylko poznali na siłowni, którą prowadzi Emmett. Zresztą nie dowiedział się do tej pory co robił tam Edward – typowy intelektualista, który mięśni nie wyrobił sobie nawet przez noszenie książek. Jaki mężczyzna marzy o pracy bibliotekarza?  
I tak to się wszystko zaczęło – dokuczanie Edwardowi z powodu 'kruchego kośćca', a Emmettowi ze względu na wstręt do wszelkiej literatury, więc kiedy tylko dwa tygodnie później ten ostatni zauważył, że jego kochanek próbuje podciągnąć się na drążku, nie mógł nie wykorzystać takiej okazji.  
Mężczyzna wyglądał przezabawnie stojąc prawie na palcach i chwytając odwrotnie metalową rurkę. Kilka niebieskich żyłek uwidoczniło się na jego szczupłych nadgarstkach, a twarz zaczerwieniła od zażenowania, gdy Emmett parsknął.  
- Pozwól, że pokażę ci jak tego używać poprawnie – powiedział, parafrazując Edwarda. Zawadiacki uśmiech wpełzł na jego twarz, gdy objął dłonie mężczyzny swoimi i poprowadził je wprost na drążek, a potem przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, napierając na niego od tyłu.  
- Będziesz musiał stanąć odrobinę na palcach – szepnął mu do ucha, a brunet wykonał jego polecenie, przy okazji ocierając się swoim tyłkiem o jego biodra.  
Był kilka centymetrów niższy i dalej z trudem utrzymywał w dłoniach rurkę. Powiercił się trochę, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał utrzymywać na niej całego swojego ciężaru. Emmett wątpił czy jego kochanek zdołałby się podciągnąć chociaż raz. Za to podobała mu się bardzo ta pozycja, w której pośladki Edwarda wywoływały bardzo przyjemne tarcie z połączeniu z jego na wpół twardą już erekcją.  
- Nie ruszaj się – powiedział trochę ochryple i klepnął go w tyłek. Pocałował płatek ucha, a schodząc na szyję, zaczął odpinać guziki jego koszuli. Tylko dlaczego musi być ich tak cholernie dużo.  
- Co robisz? – spytał niepewnie Edward, trzymając wciąż poprzeczkę.  
- Nic, czego nie chciałbyś powtórzyć później ze mną – odpowiedział tamten, a brunet nie poczuł się wcale uspokojony. Wręcz przeciwnie, kilka dość ciekawych scenariuszy prześlizgnęło się po jego głowie.  
Emmett tymczasem kontynuował rozpinanie koszuli mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie pozbawi jej guziczków. Językiem torował sobie drogę po kręgach szyjnych, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Edward musiałby opuścić ręce, by ją zdjąć, więc zamiast tego odpiął jego dżinsy i zsunął je w dół wraz z błękitnymi bokserkami. Buty i skarpetki brunet skopał wraz z nimi i dopiero teraz z niepewnością zerkał na swojego chłopaka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł do kuchni.  
Emmett wyjął z lodówki kilka kostek lodu i omal nie potrącając wazonu, który stał na kuchennym blacie, pobiegł z powrotem. Edward, o dziwo, nie ruszył się ani na milimetr, stojąc wciąż bez spodni z wypiętym tyłkiem i koszulą, która luźno powiewała zawieszona na ramionach.  
- Cholera – sapnął mężczyzna i ukląkł na jedno kolano. Wziął jedną z kostek lodu i bardzo ostrożnie poprowadził ją w górę kręgosłupa, rozkoszując się nawet drobnym jękiem zaskoczenia, który pojawił się na początku jak i tym, że Edward wygiął się w łuk, gdy zaczął zlizywać krople wody skupiające się na jego lędźwiach. Chłopak rozstawił szerzej nogi, gdy Em złapał go za uda i polizał po kości ogonowej, a potem niżej i niżej… Naciskając na niewielki krążek mięśni. Powolny, leniwy jęk wydobył się z gardła Edwarda, gdy język wyrywał się do przodu i wracał z powrotem do ust, tylko po to by pokonać ponownie tę samą drogę i podrażnić mężczyznę, który zaczynał już powoli wić się w jego silnych dłoniach.  
- Jessssteś ubrany – zauważył półprzytomnie, kładąc głowę na ramieniu. Emmett uśmiechnął się przy jego pośladku i sadystycznie powoli przeciągnął swoją dłoń na drżącą erekcję chłopaka, który ponownie jęknął, tym razem wyrzucając biodra do przodu. Pierwsze krople spermy pojawiły się na główce już po minucie jednostajnego przesuwania góra, dół, które choć bez finezji zapewniały dobrą koordynację z językiem, który wciąż torturował wejście Edwarda.  
Emmett w końcu oderwał się od mężczyzny, wyprostował się i ugryzł go w lekko w nagie ramię. Krople potu perliły się na całym jego ciele, ale był zbyt wytrącony w równowagi by reagować na cokolwiek. Mięśnie napinały się cudownie, gdy stał na samych palcach, wisząc na szczupłych dłoniach, które zaciskały się desperacko na metalowym drążku. Blada skóra zaczerwieniła się w miejscach, które odwiedziły jego usta, ale wciąż przywodziła na myśl jedwab.  
Podszedł do niego bliżej, słysząc jak próbuje uspokoić oddech i powoli objął go w pasie, trącając nadgarstkiem wyprężonego penisa. Kolejny jęk uciekł z jego ust, a mięśnie spięły się granic możliwości, gdy próbował szarpnąć się do przodu. Przyciągnął go bliżej, ocierając swoją erekcję o pośladki mężczyzny, pieszcząc jednocześnie członek, który niemal sam wcisnął się do jego dłoni. Edward zaczął wyginać swoje ciało w przód i tył, spazmatycznie chwytając powietrze przez otwarte usta. Doszedł w przeciągu kilku chwil jęcząc coś niezrozumiale, ale bardzo obiecująco. Zesztywniał tylko na chwilę, gdy pierwsza fala orgazmu zalała jego ciało i udaremniła bezcelowe wicie się w żelaznym uścisku.  
Emmett podtrzymywał go na stojąco dopóki nie był pewien, że mięśnie Edwarda nie odmówią mu posłuszeństwa. Wtedy uwolnił jedną rękę i ścignął z półki niewielki słoiczek. Nawilżył swój członek i powoli wszedł w rozluźnione ciało, które po krótki proteście ustąpiło i nawet wypięło się w jego kierunku.  
- Cholera – usłyszał przed sobą. Edward potrafił być słodki.  
Emmett odczekał chwilę, po czym zaczął bardzo powoli ruszać się, starając się jednocześnie nie naciskać zbytnio na niepewnie stojącego mężczyznę. Spięte mięście ud były dodatkowym bodźcem, który przedłużał przyjemność poruszania w bardzo ciasnej przestrzeni, napierającej zewsząd na wrażliwy penis. Ciepło, które otaczało go, doprowadziło go na skraj już w kilka chwil potem. Błądził na cienkiej granicy dopóki nie usłyszał ochrypłego głosu swojego kochanka.  
- Tak, kategorycznie będę chciał zrobić to z tobą później – wymruczał Edward, wypinając się jeszcze bardziej.  
Wtedy doszedł, zalewany ekstazą, czując pulsowanie własnego ciała, które nagle stało się całkiem wątłe i niepewne. Wstrząsany spazmami, potęgowanymi przez jęki i niekontrolowane drżenie.  
Ocknął się na podłodze, z leżącym na nim Edwardzie i po raz pierwszy chyba zamierzał podziękować mu za dywan, który chłopak kupił bez uzgodnienia z nim.  
- Cholera – rzucił w przestrzeń, nie będąc pewnym czy Edward w ogóle go słyszy.  
- Później – syknął tamten. – Na razie odnieś mnie tam. – Podniósł się z trudem na łokciu i wskazał na drzwi do ich sypialni.  
- Nie ma mowy – wykrztusił tylko nie ruszając się nawet na milimetr.  
Edward uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
- Natychmiast odnieś mnie do łóżka – zażądał, patrząc na niego wilkiem.  
Emmett westchnął, poleżał jeszcze chwilę i będąc całkowicie pewnym, że najchętniej spędziłby tę noc na dywanie podniósł się do góry z oplecionym wokół niego mężczyzną. Droga do sypialni była najgorszym trzymetrowym spacerem jaki przeżył w swoim życiu.  
- Chyba odkopię mój karnet do siłowni – wymruczał Edward zasypiając.  
- Właściwie to skąd wpadł ci do głowy taki pomysł? – spytał, mając na myśli sam zakup.  
Edward prychnął w poduszkę.  
- To był pomysł mojego byłego chłopaka – zaczął krzywiąc się. – Podejrzewam, że chciał się mnie w ten sposób pozbyć – dodał konspiracyjnym tonem.  
Emmett roześmiał się cicho przypominając sobie wszystkie chwile, gdy brunet zaczynał marudzić, narzekać…

*William Wordsworth – fragment wiersza 'Była upojnym przewidzeniem'


	2. Niespodzianka

Przesunęła językiem po jego wilgotnych wargach, warknął na to doznanie i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie. Przygryzł lekko płatek ucha. Jęk, który wydobył się z jej ust, był dlań największym afrodyzjakiem. Poczuł narastające podniecenie, podwinął jej jedwabną bluzkę i niemal zerwał ją z niej, kierując niecierpliwe usta na piersi. Possał sutek - znów jęknęła przeciągle. Czuł jak jej małe dłonie wędrują po brzuchu do jego spodni. Odsunęła zamek i całując go po szyi drażniła palcami przyrodzenie. Objęła dłonią główkę i przesunęła po całej długości.  
- Rosie – zaszeptał ochryple i zadrżał.  
Znieruchomiała.  
- Emmett, cholera! Znowu pomyliłeś pokoje – krzyknęła Alice ściągając opaskę z oczu.


End file.
